Love Story
by jesuslovesme99
Summary: Scorose based on Love Story by Taylor Swift


Rose Wealsey was at someone's house. She couldn't remember who, but it was a ball her parents were attending, so she was to come along.

She wore dress robes of dark blue with gold trimmings and her red hair was silky straight.

She was currently standing on a balcony feeling the summer breeze blow.

Rose looked down at the party. All the people in their dress robes, all the rooms charmed with beautiful lights, but she noticed a head of blond hair making the way through the crowd and onto the balcony where she stood.

"Hello. I'm Scorpius" He said holding out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Rose" She said accepting his hand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Six years later found the two standing by the Black Lake on May 2nd. The memorial for the final battle. So many people died just so they could stand here today.

"It's weird isn't it? Our parents were on different sides yet here we stand today"

"Rose, you know my father didn't believe he had a choice"

"Yes I know" The red haired girl told him as she threw pebbles into the water.

Scorpius arm wrapped around her waist as she threw the pebbles.

"Step away from my daughter Malfoy!"

"Dad no!" Rose cried looking at her fathers wand. She knew this day was difficult for him, but it didn't mean he had to hex her boyfriend, but then Rose remembered he didn't know. They hadn't told him. This wasn't good.

"Scorpius, lets go" Draco said to his son

Rose chased after them as they walked off .

"Scorpius! Don't go! Please!" The young witch cried as she stood on the stairs leading into Hogwarts.

"Scorpius!" She begged, but he only glanced back before being pulled away by his parents.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Late at night in seventh year found the two hiding out on top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Scorpius lets go somewhere that is can just be us. All we have to do is run for it Scorpius. You can be Prince Charming and I'll be the princess like in those muggle fairy tales. Please Scorpius. Just say yes that we can run away together" Rose said as blue eyes met grey

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The young Weasley was home for Christmas break. She slipped away into the garden behind their home where she knew he was waiting.

"Rose" He breathed

"Keep quiet Scorpius or we'll be dead."

The young Malfoy heir nodded as his eyes closed and he breathed in her familiar scent.

They were found. Just their luck.

"Stay away from Rose or I'll hex you!" Ron Weasley threatened when he found the two.

Scorpius ran after glancing at Rose and she shoved past her father remembering the words she had spoke on top of the Astronomy Tower that night. It was only a month ago, but it seems like eternity.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The year ended all too soon, and Rose hated the looks her parents and his were giving them as they said goodbye.

"Please save me. I-I can't keep being told how to feel!"

"I love you Rose. I know that is real and I know this is difficult, but don't be afraid my beautiful flower. We'll make it. I promise. I'll save you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rose began to think it was all just empty words. She was tired of waiting around. She hadn't heard from Scorpius in weeks.

As she was walking around Diagon Ally, she saw it. The familiar blond hair of the boy she loved.

"Scorpius! I still need saving! Do you realize how lonely I've been! I waited for you! You promised, but I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks!" Rose screamed before gasping as the blond boy lowered himself to his knee.

"I know, and I feel awful for that. I'm so sorry Rose, but I do love you, and have every intention of fully being there when you need saving. You can still be the princess and we can still run away together. Marry me Rose"? Scorpius asked and anyone standing close by had stopped and started talking in hushed voices.

"My dad..."

"Already ask. All you have to do is say yes" He told her

"Yes" she whispered as he picked her up after slipping the ring on her finger.

Rose decided her and Scorpius had a lot of trouble with their relationship, but it's their love story and she wouldn't change it for the world.

**Authors Note: If you have any other next generation characters relationship you want based off of a song let me know. It doesn't have to be a love story. It could be anything, father daughter moment, best friends, love, hate, anything, but just let me know and I'll try to write it. Although I don't think I did very good with this one**


End file.
